Heroes, Villains, and Episodes?
by MilkandCookies3
Summary: When the twins get stuck in an alternate universe, they have to work together to find a way home.
1. The beginning

**A/N- Hey thunderfam! I'm back with another fanfic just as I promised. And guess what? It's not overly depressing like my last one. So in all honesty I have no idea where I'm going with this story. So yeah. This is probably going to be crap.** **I could keep going on but then my authors note would be longer than the actual fanfic.**

Both twins put their bodies flat against the wall of the door way, hoping not to be seen by the villain that was passing through the hall. Once he'd passed, they silently made their way down the golden floored hallway until they made it to an office-like room. The room was locked. Both stood there. Phoebe gave her brother that _what-are-you-doing_ look.

Max whispered "oh" and pulled a paper clip out of his pocket as he walked toward the door. He bent down on one knee and began to pick the lock. Phoebe stood as look out.

"Hurry up!" She said through her teeth as tapped her foot. What was taking so long?

"I got it." He said as the door made a little pop sound.

Phoebe followed after her brother and shut the door behind her. They were now in the official office of the Dark Knight (after spending hours in his lair looking for it).

"Damn, Why can't I have a lair like this?" Max spoke in awe at the super villain stuff around him. The room was mostly black, with some red. Clear shelf were against the tall walls. And there was three black, shimmering chandeliers. There was a no windows and the air was cold and moist.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Remember what we're here for Max. If you find the gadget give it to me and we'll get out of here." She took control. Phoebe had been put on a mission to steal the Dark Knight's latest invention, something that could let a person travel through alternate universes.

"Found them." Max said holding a metal sphere with buttons and special writing. It didn't seem all that important. It looked like something he could have made. But then again he was a genius.

"You mean it. There's only one." Phoebe rolled her eyes at her brother's grammar mistake.

"No, there's four." He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Phoebe went to the shinny black desk to see for herself. She started to put them in a bag attached to her belt (a new one that was given to her specifically for the mission). She then froze as she heard footsteps coming from outside the room.

"Get down." She said as she dunked under the desk and then used her telekinesis to pull Max under there with her. She prayed it wasn't the villain or if it was he wasn't coming in here.

"This stupid ass suit is so uncomfortable." Max grumbled while fooling around with his super suit. "God, hate it. The only good thing about it is it shows off my abs."

"Will you shut up?! I brought you here to help not to be obnoxious." Phoebe did that half yell, half whisper thing so she could show her aggravation without getting caught. She _really_ should've asked someone else.

Max snarled at her and furrowed his eyebrows. " _Bitch_." He mumbled under his breath. He didn't know why an uprising villain like him, was here. Well actually he did know.

 _*Flashback*_

The two were standing in Max's lair. Phoebe begging for Max's help and Max refusing. Just the normal day, besides the thing Phoebe needed assistance with was a bigger problem this time.

"Come on Max please?" Phoebe gave him puppy dog eyes hoping to guilt him into it.

"And why on earth would I, a super villain, want to help you catch another villain?" There was no chance he was going to do it.

"Because I'm your sister?" She spoke awkwardly and Max raised his eyebrow. "Oh come on! You could get your cape!"

"I don't want my cape."

Phoebe grunted at her brother's stubbornness. She might have to step things up a little bit.

"Then I'll just tell dad about the little _experiments_ you've been doing!" That would get him, or maybe not.

"Dad, wouldn't do anything to me." Max said in a 'duh' kind of tone. Phoebe really thought she was scaring him, didn't she?

"Okay, then I'll just tell everyone at school that you've never kissed a girl." Phoebe smirked, being proud of herself. Sometimes she could be a little manipulative.

"You wouldn't!" Max gasped and the spoke over dramatically.

"Oh, I would. Or I could post those old, tennis pictures of you on chirper, for all my 890 some followers to see. Believe me Max I have so much blackmail material for you."

"Fine." He grumbled, looking at the ground angrily.

 _*end of flashback*_

Max decided that since his sister was being bitchy, he would hit her. Which was an incredibly bad idea. She hit him back and then he bit her and so on. They sat there saying stop it and fighting like children. Until the door opened. Both went dead silent.

The Dark Knight walked in, followed by five other men. He stood with his arms crossed, looking quite unamused.

"I know you're in here, thundergirl." He pronounced the name with a high level of disgust. "And I know what you're looking for. Do you really think I don't have ways to find out what the hero league is planning?"

Phoebe closed her eyes and scrunched her face. She couldn't believe it. She failed.

"You might as well come out. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. And if I were a helpless little girl, I'd pick the easy way." He insulted.

"Okay" Phoebe took off her belt and handed it to her brother. "I'm going to go out and be a distraction, you take this and get out of here." She spoke as softly as possible.

" _3_ ," The Man started to count.

Max gulped. "But what if-"

" _2_ ,"

Phoebe had gotten up before her twin had time to speak. And was kinda shocked (but at the same time not really) when there were five men standing behind him.

"Here I am."

"Good girl. Now handover my devices." He gave her a dark smile and held out his hand.

"Sorry but I don't have them. Never found em." She shrugged while her brother crawled out from under the desk.

"I don't believe that." He turned his head towards Max. "I think that your little partner here has them. I never knew there was two of you. But the more the merrier." He then slammed both on to the wall with telekinesis.

Great, Phoebe thought. He has telekinesis too and it's much stronger than ours. This was it. The end. There was no way they'd make it out of there alive. Max mouthed to her what looked like "distract him". She mouthed the words back and he nodded.

"Hey! Asshole!" Was that really the best word choice, she thought. "Are you going to fight or just keep us pinned to the wall?" His head turned and Max was dropped.

He blew out his heat breathe and used his telekinesis to make it into a fire ball. He threw it towards The Dark Knight. He screamed and his attention went to Max leading to dropping Phoebe.

She started to fight off the Dark Knight's back up men with hand-to-hand combat. She'd managed to freeze one. While she was fighting them her brother was managing to tackle the actual villain. Which was particularly hard because he other power was invisibility. The two were fighting over the belt after it got pulled off of Max's waist.

It was the flung to the other side of the room.

Phoebe's powers had always made her feel invincible. She always had such an advantage over other super beings. But as of right now, she wasn't feeling all powerful. Especially since her usually behind and untalented brother was using the most special of tricks. Things she'd never learned nor though about learning.

Once Phoebe had frozen all his helpers, she tossed her brother a sword that was hanging on the wall. The villain went invisible. Max took a swing and cut the man's arm causing him to come back to sight. Then Max sent a telekinetic blast, and to Phoebe's surprise without using his hands.

The man got knocked into the wall and was stunned for a minute. Long enough for the twins to exit the room. But not long after the Dark Knight followed them.

As he chased them picked up the belt. Neither twin had an idea how to get out so they just kept running and decided the only way was to jump out the window (which was the window of a skyscraper).

The Dark Knight picked up on their plan and grabbed a sphere from the bag. He just waited until the right time. As the twins joined hands and started to jump he tossed it and it hit the glass just before they did. There was a bright blue light that just seemed to explode out of nowhere. And the two were sucked in and gone.

They fell on to a soft blue mat.

"And cut!" A man yelled and the sound of clapping was heard. They looked up to see a crew of people, some in chairs that looked like they belonged on a movie set.

"Jack, Kira! Great fall! Outstanding job!" A man spoke out in delight. The two had never been more confused.

"The thundermans, scene one, take one, break!"


	2. Who?

**A/N- Okay So here's the second chapter. I'm not sure when I'm going to update this next because all next week I'll be on vacation. This chapter kinda crappy because it's just a filler. And by the way, I completely forgot to credit this idea to supernatural. Also reviews are appreciated.**

The twins stood on the mat and looked around with wide eyes. There was a set that looked similar to the hallway of the Dark Knight's lair. And farther away they could see one that looked like their living room. It had concrete floors and ropes hanging from the ceiling. There were tons of people. Where the hell were they? They looked at each other in the eyes.

"No villains?" Phoebes asked for confirmation.

"No villains." Max sighed. They were both happy about that. No villains meant no urgent problems.

They looked straight in front of them. There were some screens and cameras and men were surrounding them. They seemed to have had trouble getting the scene.

"Retake it? We're going to have to retake it? But that was great." A man spoke with disappointment, he seemed to be the director.

"Well, we could always take out the part where we lost connection and add something else. But that would give us less time for filming which would mean we'd have to take out the Max-Phoebe bonding scene. And the fans would not be happy about that." Another one said.

"Not doing that. How bout a freeze frame and then it just goes black?" He suggested.

Most of the crew nodded.

"Okay! That's a wrap on Kira and Jack!" He screamed and it seemed as everyone in the building just started moving. "Season 3." He sighed to himself.

The first thing that came to Max's mind was, who the hell were Kira and Jack? And why do those names keep coming up? Soon a woman grabbed Max's shoulder. She had short black hair and tanned skin.

"Come on Jack" The pretty lady walked him towards a vanity. She sat him in a chair. "I'm just going to touch up your makeup." She started to rub concealer on Max's cheek.

"Woah, woah. Hey." Max smacked her hand away. "I don't need makeup. One, I'm a man! And two, I already look great without it!" Max gave her a disgusted look.

"I'm not going to deny that you're good looking, but you're already wearing makeup darling." She smiled at him and began to run the foundation in again. He tried to get up but was pushed back down again. Max sighed as he knew there was no use in fighting.

 ** _Elsewhere:_**

Phoebe walked around the building. There were multiple different set-like things that looked like rooms in their home. And some like the school and other places in Hiddenville. Where was she? She saw a man and stopped him.

"Um, excuse me but where am I?" Phoebe asked eagerly. She needed to find out everything about this world.

"Very funny Kira." The Man laughed. She looked at him dead in the eye, showing she was serious. "We're on the set of The Thundermans. Your show." He spoke slowly. He thought maybe Kira had been drinking.

"Wait, show? And who's Kira?" She was utterly confused. She widened her eyes in disbelief.

"You're Kira! And you play Phoebe Thunderman!" The man was clearly getting aggravated now. Not understanding why the main star of the show was acting like she had lost all her memories.

"Tell me more."

 ** _Later:_**

"Phoebe! Phoebe, wait up!" Max ran to catch up with his sister. He put a hand on her shoulder and breathed heavily. She then pushed him off her.

"Where are we?" He asked, hoping Phoebe found some answers.

"Well, we're on the set of a tv show and-" Phoebe started but then was cut off.

"Yeah I get that. And they put makeup on me." He started to wipe his face with his hand. He still hadn't let that go because out of all the things they could've done, they put makeup on him.

"You didn't let me finish!" She rolled her eyes. "The show is a kids sitcom about our lives!"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know" Phoebe shrugged. "Just is."

"No I mean, what's so exciting about our lives? Especially mine! I mean I don't do much! Oh my god." Max was in the middle of his rant when he thought about all the embarrassing things they could've aired.

"Well, let's see, we've almost got eaten by a monster plant. Um, we've turned a dog into a human, fought a ghost villain." Phoebe started to name off all the stuff they've done. "And you're kinda insane." She teased.

"I am not!" He childishly yelled and she laughed. He pouted and elbowed her.

"Oh, yeah. You're Jack Griffo, and I'm something called a Kira Kosarin." Phoebe stared at her brother who was clearly not taking this well.

The two went outside and started to walk. They didn't exactly know where they were going but they needed to talk without tons of people around.

"So back at the Dark Dragons lair..." Phoebe

started to talk.

"What about it?" Max replied, trying to act uninterested but was secretly wanting to know what she had to say.

"What you were doing, the way you used your powers, since when are you so skilled? Like where did you learn those techniques? How is your telekinesis that strong?" Phoebe went on, amazed at her brother's skills. Because honestly, for the first time in her life she felt inferior to him. But that feeling had left since they got out of the lair.

Max didn't really want to answer that, or better word being "those", questions. He didn't really know how to answer them. He sighed and lifted his head to face her.

"Don't we have more important things to worry about?" Max raised an eyebrow, Phoebe wondered why he changed the subject so quickly.

"Yeah, like how bad your breath is?" Phoebe tormented him. Max huffed at her but when she looked away he tried to smell his breath.

"Wait a minute." Max saw a large RV with his, well Jack's, name on it. "This, this is mine." Max used air quotes when he said the word "mine". He went up the steps leading to the entrance. Phoebe followed after him.

"Holy shit! This baby's nice and even better it's all mine." Max was pretty happy about this. "All this expensive stuff! Fake me has two Apple TVs!" He laughed.

It was a large space and the walls were a golden color. The couches and chairs were black. So was the refrigerator and counters. There was a fish tank built in to the wall. All the fish were colorful. There were also portraits of "Max" hanging on the wall. Phoebe giggled at how he modeled.

"Yeah, so, um let's find out about 'fake you'. And this show." Phoebe sat down at a table where a laptop was setting. She opened it and began to search.

"You do that, dweebs. I'm gonna find some food." Max said already looking in the kitchen for a snack (which was a hourly occurrence at home).

"You finding anything?" Max said with his mouth full. He had a half eaten donut in one hand and the box in the other.

"Yeah, so even though it's a kids show there seems to be a lot of teen and adult viewers. You seem to be the favorite character." Phoebe rolled her eyes after the last sentence. She couldn't believe that people actually liked him.

"Ha ha, somebody seems to be jealous." Max threw in her face before taking another bite. He picked up a magazine (that he was one the cover of) and put his feet on the table. "What else?"

"Well, um, it seems a lot of people want us to date or they think we're 'in love'." She scrunched her nose in disgust.

"They know we're siblings right?"

"Doesn't seem to matter." As she looked at what was called a "fanfiction", she couldn't help but imagine how gross it would be to kiss her brother. Even if they weren't siblings. She exited it.

Max pulled the chair out from under the table and sat in it. He grabbed another donut.

"So, how are we going to get back?" Phoebe asked. It was the main thing she was concerned about. She didn't know why they'd been ignoring the topic.

"I don't know. But first we need to see if we have powers here." Max said with his large brown eyes staring at her.

Phoebe tried to use her telekinesis to lift the tv remote. Didn't work. And that gave them their answer.

"Great." Max mumbled.

 **A/N- I don't usually add a second authors note but no offense against thundercest guys. It was for humor purposes only.**


	3. Bad actors and hard feelings

**A/N- Suprise bitch! You thought I was discontinuing this, but I changed my mind. I added some emotion to this chapter because it wouldn't be one of my docs with out a little angst so you'll see where it goes. Btw some seem to think that this story is thundercest but it's not. Just simply sibling love.**

"Well, we can cross out any plan involving our powers. And that basically means there's no possible plan!" Max's voice was heavy with annoyance as he threw his hands around. He was really, really bad about talking with his hands.

"With that attitude there isn't. If you werent so negative maybe you'd think of something Max." Phoebe crossed her arms. Soon a idea crossed her mind and her eyes widened. "Wait a minute do you still have the universe-teleporter-thingy?"

"I'm pretty sure it's not that's not what it's called." Phoebe glared at him. "Yes, why?"

"We cou-" Phoebe was cut off by a loud knock The two tried to ignore it but the pounding got louder. Max grunted and opened the door to a man in a polo.

"What in the world have you two been doing? You were supposed start shooting an hour ago! Wait, were you two...you know?" The man smirked at the last sentence. He's never admit it but he secretly shipped jira.

"No! Good God, No!" Max shouted. A look of horror struck both of their faces. Max walked away with his hands on his head. What's this place's deal with him and phoebe being a couple? Max grabbed the orb from a bag on the table. He rolled it on the ground nothing happened. Phoebe turned and saw him picking it up. She gave him a 'well?' look. He shook his head.

A frown appeared on her face.

"We'll be on the set in a minute." Phoebe laughed akwardly then shut the door.

"So we actually have to act? I'm pretty bad, but you? Damn your horrid." Max poked fun then recived a punch to the arm. How hard could it be to play _themselves_?

 ** _20 minutes later:_**

"Max, I can't describe how happy I am for you! Now! You are a hero!" Phoebe was half screaming in a overly dramatic voice. She put a hand over her heart and smiled largely.

"Don't look at the camera. Never look at the camera." Max whispered to Phoebe. He moved his head towards the floor. He just stood there in some odd postition.

"Cut! Start from the top!" The director shouted. What the hell was going on with these two? Was this some kind of joke? They sat up the cameras again while the 'actors' got in place.

Phoebe was facing the wall and when the director yelled action she did a dramatic turn and hair flip. She walked towards her brother in such an odd way you'd think she never walked before. Nobody was sure if wether or not she was trying to be sexy.

"Max! I can't describe how happy! I am for you!" Phoebe closed her eyes, and tried to seem emtional. Her voice kept bouncing back and fourth from high pitched to low pitched. "Now, you are a hero!" She carried out the last word of the sentence.

"Cut! That was horrible! What are you doing Kira? What's with the drama? There's no drama in this scene. For heavens sake. Again!" The director yelled before Max alias Jack could begin his line.

Phoebe did her part over (still terribly) and leaned her back against a table.

"No, you're...the hero. And I'll... Always...Be the the villain." He jerked his head and stared at the ceiling.

"Cut, cut, cut! You can not make up your own lines Jack! What ever you do, you can't make up your own lines!" The mans face was beaming red. Why could they not cooperate? He put his hands in his face and grunted. "Again!"

They started all over again, awful acting, unnatural poses, weird movements.

"Thanks. Pheebs. This. Is. Everything. I've wanted." He tried to make his voice deep and manly but somehow ended up sounding like a possessed babydoll. "You know I don't think Max would ever say this or matter of fact, I don't think him getting his cape would happen."

"Cut! You're not the writer. You don't pick what happens! You know what? Just go on a break! Everybody just take a break!" The man was clearly aggravated.

"Why's he so angry? I think we did pretty good." Max whispered to phoebe as they exited the stage. Phoebe chuckled a bit knowing they did anything but good. Then she spotted something.

 ** _Later:_**

It was about 10:30 pm when they finished up on everything 'Jack and Kira' had to do. Basically it was a long day of angry directors and bad acting. But at the end of the day it was something they could laugh about.

They were setting knee to knee with out an inch between them. Laughing about stupid things they did as kids. Even though she didn't say it, Phoebe really enjoyed this. They'd become pretty distant to each other in the past months but it was nice spending time with him. Just like things used to be.

"Are we just going to stay in this RV all night or?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"I guess, I mean, we have no where else to go. But I call top bunk!" Max and went to pour himself a drink.

"It's all yours." She laughed and then her features shifted to a sad expression. "So I guess there's really not a way home. I guess never going back."

"You know, I've been thinking. It's really not that bad here. I wouldn't mind staying. I might want to change my career choice but other than that, I...like it." Max lifted his cup to his lips. He didn't think that this would start an argument.

"What do you mean, 'it's not so bad here'?" Phoebe spoke in a mocking tone. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I mean that I don't want to home." He shrugged hoping that would be the end of it.

"Why would you say that Max? What about your family? You'll never see them again! What about me? We're not even siblings here." Her voice was shinning with hurt. Phoebe's eyes glistened. She was somewhat concerned though.

"We'll always know that we're twins! And my family? Any chance I could get to get away from them I'm going to take! I can't take much more of this treatment." Max's heart started beating fast. Fast like he'd been running.

"What 'treatment'? Are you trying to pretend like we abuse you or something? Nobody in our is anything but nice! So tell me what your problem is?"

"Why would I want to go back to a place where _nobody wants me_? I'm miserable at home! I'm made fun of for everything! All I hear is 'you're so stupid Max' or 'nobody likes you Max'. God, it's either I'm being made fun of or I'm being completely ignored. And I don't know how you think I'm making it up because your always the main contributer. It really hurts."

"Wow, you really put a lot of effort into your lies. I almost believed you. If only you put that much effort into your school work." She put a hand over her heart to mock him and then rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why I'm trying to explain myself to you. You hate me anyways." She shot him a glare of utter disbelief and anger. "Yeah, I said it. I know you do. That's why you don't talk to me anymore. That's why you set up a strike team to attack me. It's why you tried to convince Chloe that I was an awful person and that she shouldn't like me. Yeah, I know about that." A couple of tears started to come from his eyes.

She'd never seen her brother cry. Not since he was little. That's when she realized he wasn't making it all up. That Max genuinely felt like this. Her heart dropped. Phoebe thought she was going to be sick. She remembered all the mean things they said to him.

Phoebe sat beside of him on the couch. His face was burried in a pillow and he was sobbing. She placed her arms around him. One over the shoulder and other on the waist.

"Shh. Don't cry, Max." Her voice was gentle and she rubbed his back slowly. "I'm sorry. Nobody hates you. Not mom, not dad, not me. I promise that we love you. We just tease you that's all. But I'll stop if it makes you feel better." She gave him a kiss on his wet cheek. But the teen was still sobbing so Phoebe knew it would take more than that.

" I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." The girl rambled on and she could feel Max calm. "I love you." Phoebe said awkwardly but truthfully.

"You're okay-ish. Don't tell anyone you saw me cry." Max mumbled. She knew she was forgiven and that he was feeling better. She gave him a half hearted smile.

"Do you want to talk about it? I promise I'll listen this time."

"Nope. I'm going to bed. And we're never bringing up this again or you'll have serious consequences." Max tried to avoid the embarrassment of the situation as much as possible. He walked to the bed, cheeks still tear stained. Other than that he was calm and you couldn't tell he's been bawling seconds ago.

"Um, okay." She wasn't sure how he managed to pull himself together so fast but he did. "Good night Max."

"Night."


	4. We can fix this, together

**A/N- I don't usually post two updates so close together but with school starting I'm going to be super busy. So this is the emotional chapter of the story. That's about all.**

Max walked into the kitchen part of the RV with nothing on but a pair of red boxer briefs. But that wasn't the only reason Phoebe was staring. She was still upset about the previous night though her brother seemed to be just fine. She watched him eat. Why couldn't he just talk to her? Phoebe tried to figure out what he was feeling, but Max was really hard to read. His face lacked emotion at all, just neutral.

"What?" Max snorted. He must of caught her staring. "Have you never seen a guy in his underwear before?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That's not why I'm staring at you. I-I just-" She made her way to him shyly. "I want to talk about what happened last night. Tell me what your feeling." Phoebe put her hand on his knee but Max soon pushed it off. He rolled his eyes.

"I thought I told you not to bring that up again." The last thing Max wanted was to talk about him crying. He seriously wished he wouldn't have said anything.

"I don't care! If you feel like I hate you, then that needs to be addressed." Phoebe hit him lightly. She knew it would take a lot to get it out of him, because good lord he was stubborn. But she wasn't going to let him keep it bottled up inside.

"I was tired and exaggerating. That's all. I'm sorry you had to hear that. Now please!" He got up to pour himself another bowl of cereal but Phoebe grabbed his arm and didn't let him leave. Her eyes glimmered with sadness. The look on her face made his do the same.

"I know better than that." She wisphered gently. "I want you to tell me everything and we'll work through it together."

"There's nothing to talk about! And even if there was, I don't like having these little 'chick flick' moments! I hate getting all squishy!" The look on Max's face was one of annoyance but yet it showed hints of depression. Phoebe knew he was about to crack and that it wouldn't take much. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Fine. I don't feel like you hate me. I know you don't. You have a lot of reasons to but you don't. It's just..." He looked to the ground and sighed, he wasn't exactly wanting to open up to her. He was breathing heavily. "Sometimes you hurt my feelings. That was a horrible way to put it." He mumbled the last sentence. This was really hard for him.

"Don't worry, you're doing fine. But what do mean 'I hurt your feelings'?"

"Like when you make fun of me! Or call me stupid! Those things really hurt! I already know I'm a failure! I know that I'm worthless! You don't have to rub it in." Max was half shouting. His breathing was heavy and fast. Phoebe put her arm around him.

"Calm down. Calm down."

Her heart dropped to her stomach. She never knew any of this bothered Max. Hell, she thought he too took it as a joke. But what was it that he just said. He 'knew he was a failure'? She sat for a minute trying to comprehend all this. Was Max insecure? Now she understood everything.

"Maxy? Do you want to be a villain because you have a low self esteem?"

No answer. He just gazed at her. Max had his lower lip beneath his teeth and face was a light pink. He was on the verge of tears. He looked small and vulnerable.

"That's why, isn't?"

Max nodded his head lightly. And that's when a tear came rolling down his cheek. He was crying in a different way than the night before. Then it was tears of anger. Now it was more soft. He was actually a pretty crier, perfect tears rolled down his rosy cheeks. Phoebe pulled her brother into a hug. It was kind of awkward since he was wearing no clothes but he needed comfort.

"You know what? I'm going to help you. We're going to work on your self esteem. We'll rebuild it. And eventually you'll be confident in yourself. I'll dial back on the teasing, but I've still got to do it sometimes." Phoebe patted Max's shoulder and grinned.

"Okay." Max smiled half heartedly. He felt kind of better now.

"But Max, please put some clothes on." She pleaded. It made extremely uncomfortable seeing her brother in boxer briefs.

"Why? You can't see anything but my stomach." Max put his hand over his abs. If there was one thing he actually was confident about, it was his body.

"I can see _everything_." She rolled her eyes. "How would you like it if I ran around in lingerie?"

"Okay, okay, I'll put something on. No need to put horrifying images in my head." Max held his hands up in defeat and walked out. Phoebe chuckled to herself.

 ** _Later:_**

The twins had just finished hair and makeup. Max still wasn't happy about the amount of beauty products being used on him. He had to be held down for half of the time. He ended up taking longer than Phoebe. They walked by the set that was similar to the Dark Dragon's lair.

"Sometimes steal your training videos to teach myself." Max confessed with his hands on his hips.

"What? Why? Wait why are you even telling me this?" Phoebe furrowed her eyebrows.

Max shrugged.

"You wondered how I used my telekinesis with out hand gestures. It's cause I watched one of your videos. It's really hard actually."

"I'll bet. It'd take a lot of concentration an-"

Phoebe cut herself off as a familiar bright blue light appeared from the set of the Dark Dragon's lair. She shared a look with her twin and they ran to jump through. Soon they fell onto hard concrete. As they stood they realized they were on a sidewalk in front of the skyscraper that they'd previously fought the Dark Dragon at.

"There you two are. Great that you're finally back! Actually you've only been gone about fifteen minutes, but still, it great to see you!" The villain's voice sent chills down Phoebe's spine.

"Well, let's get this party started!" The Dark Dragon used his telekinesis to fling Max into a building, knocking him out.

"Max!" Phoebe screamed and then started to go towards him. But when she tried to go she felt something go around her ankle. And then two men grabbed her by the arms, she tried to break free but was rendered defenseless. Then they carried her inside.


End file.
